


Save Me

by gneebee



Category: Merle Dixon - Fandom, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Lemon, Love, Merle and Beth - Freeform, Smut, twd meth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:08:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25231399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gneebee/pseuds/gneebee
Summary: He leans back, rests his elbows on the bar behind him and takes a long pull of the cooling beverage, all while thoroughly scanning the room. His eyes stop moving when they land on her.
Relationships: Merle Dixon/Beth Greene, Merle and Beth
Comments: 8
Kudos: 19





	Save Me

**Author's Note:**

> Hello my fellow lovers of Merle Dixon and Beth Greene. I'm sorry it's taken me so long to get another story written, I'll try and make that up to you. This one shot is all about the love and the sexy, and maybe a little more. I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> WARNING: It's Merle and Beth and it's lemony!

00

His name is Merle Dixon. This is the story of how he got saved one Friday night in the early summer of 1999.

Maybe it was the phase of the moon, maybe it was the way the stars and the planets were aligned. Maybe it was just his dumb luck. You know what they say, give a man luck and shit'll do for brains. Oh well, I guess none of that really matters anyway. All that matters is, it happened.

It happened like all things in his life seemed to happen during those years, that's why when it all began he simply thought, "What the hell?" And he didn't take it too seriously. He was rolling with it.

Anyway, here's the story.

He'd been working since first thing that morning on the HVAC system in one of those big corporate office buildings downtown, making overtime pay. His favorite. Those corporate folks don't care what it costs to get things working properly. Computers, copy machines, people, they all generate a lot of heat and none of them work well when the AC unit isn't working.

He finally got the damn thing up and running, then got some lower management type to sign the bill, who in turn had the security guard escort him out.

Merle's all smiles now, he's free until 7:30 Monday morning. How free is he? That's anyone's guess. He's been clean for two years, but for the last couple weeks he's been jonesing hard for just a taste of the crystal. So far he's been doing aces fighting the urge, but it's a white knuckler all the way.

Here it is seven-thirty on Friday night and he's antsy, trying hard to fight that feeling. Why not stop for a beer on his way home? What the hell, he doesn't have anything else planned and maybe it'll be enough to take the edge off.

Yep, that's the answer, he could use a cold one. He pulls in the lot of a small bar with a country look to it. He's never been to this particular joint, although he's driven by the place plenty of times. There's always at least a couple motorcycles parked out front so he figures what the hell, it must be his kind of place.

He walks in and heads right for the bar. The closer he gets to it the thirstier he is. He orders up an ice-cold bottle of Bud and pays his money.

The bottle's in his hand as he slowly turns to face the room. It's throwback behavior to his dealer days, he likes to "know" who he's drinking with, and he always makes himself familiar with his surroundings. So he leans back, rests his elbows on the bar behind him and takes a long pull of the cooling beverage, all while thoroughly scanning the room.

His eyes stop moving when they land on her.

She doesn't look like she belongs in a place like this, hell she doesn't look like she belongs in any kind of bar at all. She looks like she belongs in church singing with the choir or some damn thing. Or maybe at some country club drinking pink lemonade with the other ladies while they play a hand of canasta and talk about whatever the fuck it is rich women talk about. Probably rich men.

None of that really matters anyway, she's a beauty. Pale creamy-looking skin, big blue eyes and loose blonde curls. He won't bother denying the innocent look of her is a big part of the appeal, and yet at the same time she's so damn hot and sexy. A truly deadly combination.

Honest to God? The thing he finds most amazing about this woman is the way she's looking right back at him. He can't quite figure out her intent, and that's never happened to him before. It's not exactly a come-on look, and she's not looking particularly distressed about anything. It's like she's just taking him in and committing everything about him to memory.

He already doesn't like the guy she's with. What a fucking loser. He looks like the kind who thinks he's tough, right up until there's trouble. Then he'd either be running away or crying like a baby, begging for mercy. The worthless piece a shit.

The only time an asshole like him is prepared to fight is if it's with someone physically smaller and weaker, like her.

Yeah, Merle sees it. That's what's going on.

He keeps watching as the asshole gets up and walks over to the pool table. He lays his quarters down and when it's his game, he grabs her by the upper arm and practically pulls her out of her seat. Merle's muscles are all twitching as the urge comes over him to kick ass and worry about the consequences later.

What's killing Merle is the way she's looking over her shoulder at him, while lover boy is dragging her over to the pool table. It's the reason he's not sucking down beer anymore, he set the bottle on the bar behind him. Now he's waiting for that asshole to make a false move. Guys like him always do and when he does, it's lights out for lover boy.

That's not how it happens at all.

Apparently nature has called because the asshole makes a trip to the men's room and the pretty blonde wastes no time. She comes straight over to Merle, catching him by surprise when she leans her small body into his. Then she does it, she looks up in his eyes and softly pleads, "Save me."

He doesn't mean to make light or to tease, not really. He'll do whatever he has to do to get this angelic looking woman away from that fucking asshole, still, he hears himself ask, "Well now Angel, if I save you, who's gonna save me?"

She sounds confident but not cocky when she lays her open palm on his chest and promises, "I will."

That's about the time Merle sees lover boy coming out of the bathroom and heading right for him and Angel face. Merle can't help himself; he's got to fuck with the asshole. His hand clasps the back of Angel's head and he draws her to him, kissing her hard and with every ounce of heat and passion he's got in him.

The best part is, she's getting right with it too, giving him back just what she's getting.

Merle hasn't broken the kiss, but his eyes are trained on lover boy and he sees the guy is making a grab for her hair. Merle reaches one powerful arm up and knocks the guy's hand away, and as he grabs a handful of asshole's shirt he feels Angel seem to fall away from him. Yep, she's a smart woman. She's not about to get caught in the crossfire.

Merle takes note of the fact the barman has made no attempt at all to stop the fight. He simply stands with his hands flat on the bar as Merle quickly and handily beats the fuck out of lover boy.

When it's done, and it didn't last long, the barman says to Merle, "Hey man, we don't allow fightin'. Ya gotta go."

Merle nods, "Ya mean now that I done your dirty work, is that about it?"

The barman smiles, "Pretty much man, but hey, hurry back and next time your first one's on me."

Merle turns to go but then feels her slim arm wrap around his. He looks down and she's smiling up at him with a look in her eye like he's King Shit. Wait though, is she thinking he's taking her with him? He doesn't ask that exactly, instead he tells her, "I'ma go on home Angel. I just wanna have a quiet beer and mind my business. Ya take care a yourself now."

She doesn't quite take the hint, in fact she holds on a little tighter, gives him a nod and says, "I'd like that too. Let's get out of here."

His eyebrows raise and he asks her flat out, "You plannin' on comin' with me?"

"Yes." The way she nervously bites her upper lip has him feeling some kind of way, and then she says, "I mean, I guess what I should say is that I want to, if you want me to."

He admits it to her and to himself, "I do."

Still he's 100% honest with her, he doesn't want any fucking misunderstandings or entanglements. He makes his position clear when they get to his pickup and before they get in. His hands are on her shoulders, he's looking in her eyes, and he's not pulling any punches, "Listen here Angel, I'll take ya home with me. I'll feed ya a little dinner and we'll have a few beers." Then he gets to the nitty gritty, "I'ma expect ta take ya ta my bed and we'll have some fun. But that's all I got ta give ya Darlin'. After that I'm done with ya. I take ya home and we part company for good. If you're okay with that, then we're okay. Otherwise, I'll drop ya off on my way."

"Okay, that sounds nice to me. Oh, and my name's Beth."

Her voice is so soft and sweet. Pure. She damn sure doesn't look or sound like the type who would just go home with some random asshole for the night, just fuck him and forget him. But then…Merle doesn't really want to question her or his luck. Right now he'd like nothing more than to spend a little time with a woman like her.

"That's a real pretty name Beth, I'm Merle."

As he helps her in the work truck he tests her, cops a little feel, she just looks over her shoulder at him and smiles the sweetest smile he's ever seen. Shit. What planet is she from?

But hey, she does indeed look like a real tasty little treat. A man shouldn't question good fortune, and for whatever reason tonight is his lucky night. He hit the jackpot. He shuts her door and takes a deep breath. He's never had anything happen quite like this, but that's okay. This is gonna be a damn fine Friday night.

As soon as he's in the pickup she's sliding over next to him. Shit, she couldn't get any closer. They're officially cheek to cheek. He fires up the engine and she lays her little hand way up high on his leg, while her head is resting on his shoulder. He likes it all just fine, it feels good. He's also pretty damn sure she's gonna be a lot of fun in the sack. Something about her has him convinced, she'll be warm, willing and anxious to please.

They get to his place, he opens the front door for her and she walks in. She takes a look around and smiles, "This is nice."

He's a little nervous, she heard what he said and she understands, right? He tells her, "Yeah, I like it." Then he takes her in his arms and kisses her hot and deep while his big hands cup her ass. He pulls her to him, rubs on her a little, and he's a lot more than a little surprised when she doesn't pull away or even tense up. She rubs right back.

Now he really feels the need to make certain they're on the same page, that she gets what he said. He can't take a chance on some crying woman who thinks just cuz they fucked they fell in love.

He stops doing what he's doing and asks plainly, so there's no room for misunderstandings, "You get it, right Angel? This ain't love. I'ma treat real good, I promise I won't hurt ya, but this, you n me, it's only about gettin' laid and it's only gonna happen tonight. Afterward I'ma take ya home and we ain't ever gonna see each other again. Right?"

Just the way she's looking at him with those big blue eyes is enough to make his dick hard, "That's right Merle. That's what you said. We're parting company after tonight."

Huh. Imagine that. Okay then. "Let's have us a beer, ya wanna have a beer, or hey, I got wine. Ya want that?"

"If you're having a beer then I will too."

Alright then. Damn, this is fun. He figures they both know what this is leading up to so he's free to take certain liberties. Unless she asks him to stop he plans to have a little pre sex fun. He goes to the kitchen and grabs them each a cold beer, turns the music on and stands in front of her. "You're a real pretty little gal Angel," and while he's talking and drinking his beer, the back of his index finger is softly rubbing on her nipple, right through her thin t-shirt.

He fully expects her to act all shy, maybe even back away or ask him to stop. That's not what happens at all. She just keeps looking at him with those angelic blue eyes, never objecting to anything at all. Then she says, "I like it when you touch me Merle."

Fuck it, he's been working all day and he's hungry for some dinner, but he's a whole lot hungrier for her. They can order in dinner after he gets his fill of her. He sets his beer down on the coffee table, takes hers and does the same with it.

He has no idea why he thinks to do it, it's not something he ever does, but with Angel it seems like the right thing. He sets his hands on her hips and in one powerful motion he lifts her to him. Her legs wrap around his hips, and her arms circle his neck.

He looks at her and smiles, he doesn't really expect this little sweetie will go along but it never hurts to ask "Angel, Darlin', I been workin' all day and I should probably get a shower before we take this any further. Ya wanna help, maybe wash my back?"

There she is again, looking at him with those angel eyes when she smiles so innocently and answers, "Oh I think I'd like that a lot. Will you wash mine too?"

Is she for fuckin' real? He's kind of starting to wonder, but he's not going to fight it, "Angel, I'll wash ya all over. Front, back and down the middle. How's that?"

She smiles, kisses him and says, "I can't wait."

She just seems so fucking innocent. He's starting to doubt whether she really gets what's happening. Then he forgets what he was worried about when she surprises and pleases him at the same time. Her arms cross in front of her and she reaches for the hem of her t-shirt, pulling it up and off. There's no bra.

There's only one thing that spoils the otherwise perfect sight of her. It's not her pale white skin or those tiny, perfect and perky breasts with their pink nipples just begging him to taste them. It's the bruises. They're on her breasts, her rib cage, and her upper arms. Some have nearly faded, some look fresh. All are in places where no one would see them unless she were naked.

Merle knows about that shit, his Mama had them that way. Daddy didn't want to mar her face. But Daddy was partial to scarring Merle and his younger brother Daryl on the back. That has Merle a little afraid to see Angel's back.

Before he gets a chance to ask her anything, or to just go ahead and taste the sweetness of her breasts, her hands are on his cheeks and her pretty face is close to his. She's looking at him with those big innocent blue eyes when she whispers, "I know you don't love me and I know it's only going to be this one time, but please don't just have sex with me Merle. I'd like you to take your time and make love to me."

It's not something he ever worries about much. Sex is sex. Yet this feels different and he gets what she's saying. He wants that with her too. He wants to take his time, savor every inch of her small delicate body.

Besides she deserves a little extra care and attention, she's nothing like the broads he's in the habit of knocking boots with. He'd like to think he's the man who can satisfy whatever her hunger might be, so, as he carries her to the bathroom he makes his promise, "That's just what I aim ta do Angel."

He hates to let go of her, but then they have things to do. First thing is turn the shower on and get the water warming. He can already see the little goosebumps on her skin. As the water runs he rubs open palms along her outer arms, being careful of the bruising. "I'll have ya all warmed up here in just a minute."

In the meantime he loosens the button and zipper on her pants and as he slips them down her body he's both surprised and delighted to see, no panties. This sweet Angel with the innocent eyes doesn't wear a bra and doesn't wear panties. No bra, no panties. He has no objection. Angel travels light.

Just the thought excites him and as he pulls her pants completely off he drops to his knees, clasps her bottom and pulls her close, his mouth now nestled in the soft blonde curls of her mound.

He looks up at her and promises, "I'ma be spendin' a lotta time tonight try'n ta make ya happy Angel."

She smiles as she runs slim fingers through his hair and makes her own promise, "I'm going to do everything I can to make you happy too Merle."

The shower's fun, she seems completely unashamed and not at all shy when he washes her sweet body, or when she washes him. But he wants more and not in some tiled shower. She's the kind you lay with in a soft bed, and he needs her now.

He turns the handle on the shower and reaches for a towel, not seeming to worry about himself as he gently dries her body.

He knows she's as ready for him as he is for her and that makes all this even better than the thought it would be.

They're both smiling with anticipation as he carries her to his bed and lays her down. He stands above her and makes another promise to her, "Listen here Angel, I ain't just interested in makin' myself happy, if anythin' happens ya don't like or don't want me ta do, ya say so. I'll listen," and he smiles as he settles himself between her legs to do what he's been longing to do since he first laid eyes on her.

She doesn't fight him one bit as she spreads her slim legs apart and he nestles his mouth into the goodness of her. Her response is everything a man hopes for. She's not tense, she's not fighting, she's not bucking him off.

She lifts her legs and rests them on his shoulders as she softly tugs at his hair. It's like she's trying to pull his mouth and his tongue deeper into her, and that's just where he wants to go. She's softly moaning while whispering his name, telling him how good he makes her feel as his big hands slip under her ass. He lifts her light body up a little so his tongue goes deeper into her sweet pussy.

She's into it, and the more into it she is the more into it he is. He thinks he might cum and fuck, he's never done that when he's pleasuring a woman. He doesn't want it like that, he wants to cum inside her. He knows she's as close to the edge as he is, and he wants to see her lose it.

He flicks his tongue across her clit and then sucks on the swollen bundle of nerve endings while his finger slips inside her and the fingers of his other hand pinch her tight little nipple. She doesn't last long, she's bending at the waist, damn near sitting up straight when she pulls at his hair and cries, "Oh Merle, Merle it's so good, so good."

She falls back breathless, but he's not done. He's got the spoils of his victory to enjoy, her sweet cum. He's letting himself taste it all as she catches her breath.

When her breathing quiets and she's twisting his curls around her fingers he slides his body up hers. He's teasing her, rubbing the tip of his penis close to her pussy when he asks, "Ya on anythin''?"

"On anything?"

"Birth control Angel."

"No."

He reaches his hand out and slides open the door of his night table, gives her the packet and says, "That's okay Angel, I got us covered."

He's not quite ready for that yet though, he's got other ideas. He slides down to the end of the bed and scoots up on his knees as he grabs her ankles. He's not being rough, he's into pleasure, not pain as he slowly starts kissing, sucking and licking his way up those slim legs until he once again reaches the sweetness of her pussy.

She's hot again and so is he, so he doesn't linger long, he's got other things to take care of. He nibbles and licks his way over her mound and along her pelvic bone, over her abdomen and stops when he gets to her breasts.

He takes his time with each, gently biting the nipples and teasing them with his tongue, sucking softly on one while he pinches the other. Her leg is wrap around him and she's rubbing herself against him as she begs, "Please Merle please."

"What Angel? Please what?"

"Please make love to me, please."

Yeah, that's what this is. He's not gonna just fuck her, nah, she's way too special for that. He slides his body a little further up, far enough to kiss her deeply and promise, "Right now Angel, right now." He's up on his knees and slipping on the condom, and then he slips inside her.

Her knees come up and she gets right into it with him, their movements in sync as he starts off soft and easy, slowly getting a little faster, a little more forceful, and going deeper inside her. She doesn't lose a beat, she's still in perfect harmony with him as her fingers grasp his muscled arms and his mouth is on her breast.

She's starting to squirm a little more, her body tensing, relaxing, trembling and he knows what it all means, "C'mon Angel, I want ya ta cum for me." And so she does and this time it's a little more frantic as she grabs at his ass like she wants to pull him in, and it almost sounds like a cry when she calls his name, "Merle, Merle, oh my gawd Merle."

He can't last through that, he loses it too and as his cuming he does something he's never done with a woman, he calls out to her, "Beth, damn Angel, Beth."

As soon as they've recovered a little his lips are on hers, kissing her deeply and then he tells her, "Angel, you're a wonder. My wonder woman. That was, well damn Beth, I never have, well just damn." He kisses her, smiles and says, "Wait here a minute, I'll get ya a washcloth."

In the bathroom he hurries to dispose of the condom, clean himself up and get a the warm cloth for her. He returns to the bed and begins to clean her when she smiles, "That was wonderful Merle, thank you."

He laughs, a little embarrassed she would say that to him, "Don't thank me Angel, I think ya just made a man outta me for real."

He gets up to take the cloth back to the bathroom and she says, "I'll get ready to go then."

He throws the rag on the floor and says, "Whoa, whaddya talkin' about Beth?"

"Well you said after, you know, after we did what we just did you were going to take me right home. I didn't forget."

He crawls in the bed with her, holds her close and asks, "Whaddya say we wait for mornin'?"

"Okay Merle, if that's what you want." Then her tummy growls and she smiles, "And you did say you were going to feed me."

"That's right Angel, I better get to it."

He doesn't take her home that night, but he does the next morning. Not to stay, oh hell no. It's the asshole's place and he isn't leaving her anywhere near that bum. They only pick up her stuff. The guys bitching and moaning and accusing like the big crybaby he is, but he's being a little careful about it. Merle's already kicked his ass once in the past 24 hours and he's not inclined to go through that kind of beating twice.

** Ten Years Later  **

It's early Sunday morning and Merle Dixon is just waking up. He hasn't had a craving for the crystal in so long he can't remember what he ever liked about that shit. Nowadays he mostly likes enjoying all the good things he has in this life. The most important one is laying there in his arms with her little butt pushed up against him, he's pretty sure he's gotta have some of that. His hand slips between her legs and his finger is softly teasing her pussy, she's moving her body with him. He leans down and whispers in her ear, "I love ya Angel. Wanna have some fun?"

She moves closer and asks, "Don't I always?"

He smiles, "That's my Angel," as he jumps up and hurries to lock their bedroom door. Glancing at the clock he knows, they have about 15 minutes before the baby's up. It's their Sunday morning quickie.

Two hours later he's sitting in the third pew back in his Sunday suit. He's got baby Jimmy on his lap, young Merle sitting next to him on one side and the twins, Betsey and Kate sitting on the other side of him. They're all watching their Angel sing "In the Garden" with the rest of the choir and Merle Dixon is one proud and happy man.

So, you might think things can't happen like that. It's bullshit and real life doesn't work that way. I'm not disagreeing with your opinion, I'm just telling you that's how it happened for Merle Dixon and an Angel named Beth. They saved each other.

00

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it, and if you did I hope you'll leave me a comment. I'll try to get back to you SOON with a new Merle and Beth story. Until then remember, I love ya large! xo gneebee


End file.
